As yet untitiled
by SnapesMistress005
Summary: Hermione's life changes in an instant and the most unlikely of people help here


Disclaimer - If I honestly owned anything Harry Potter, I would not work at McDonald's! The plot is mine, but any characters you may recognize from the Harry Potter Series are not. No Suing Please!  
  
AN-I had this chapter up before, but decided to go a whole different direction, so I am changing plot, characters, and category! Have a spiffy day!  
  
Hermione stood on the darkness waiting for her escort to arrive. She knew that there was no turning back once she went with him. It was allegiance for life or death in and instant. But she was prepared. She had considered this for the past two years, ever since she found out the truth about herself. The truth that changed her world over night (literally). Suddenly, a figure appeared out of the shadows dressed in black robes and wearing a gold mask. She was dressed in the same black robes, but no mask. He liked to see the newcomers. "Are you ready?" came the voice. A voice that she had become so familiar with over the past two years. Sometimes, the voice held comfort and support, some time malice and cruelty. but it always held that drawl. "Yes," came her response. She was more ready than he would ever know.  
  
_Two years earlier_  
  
Hermione woke with a start. It was 7:30 in the morning in the middle of July. She shivered as an unusually cold breeze swept through her room. She tried to remember the dream she had awoken from. There had been a woman with wavy red hair and deep green eyes and a man with long silvery blond hair and slate gray. There was screaming in another room. It felt like they were in a nursery of some sort, everything was decorated in deep green. But there was definitely a crib. Then came the explosion. Suddenly, the woman was lying on top of her and she wasn't moving. Then there was a man with dark hair who started yelling at the man with silvery hair. He kept asking where the child was. The man with silvery hair insisted that "she" had lost the child. The dark haired man yelled again, grabbed the man with silvery hair and walked out. The woman with the red hair stirred. "It'll be ok, my dear sweet Hermione, it will be ok" she said to the baby. It didn't make any sense. Who were these people and why did they look so familiar to her? She shook her head and went down to breakfast.  
  
Her dad had already left for the day. Matt and Alicia Granger were dentists and owned their own practice, so they basically set their own schedule. Since it was the summer, Hermione spent most of it alone. She didn't stay at the Order headquarters this summer. Dumbledore had told her that there would be a lot going on there and he needed them to stay at their own residences. So Harry was spending the entire summer (something rare) at number 4 Privet Drive and Ron was at the Burrow with the twins and Ginny.   
  
Hermione was mostly worried about Harry. He sent owls at least once a week, but they we always slightly depressed. She had hoped that the seeing "Mad-Eye" Moody at the platform had scared Harry's aunt and uncle enough to where they treated Harry ok. So far he hadn't complained about anything, so all was good there. Ron wrote too and let her know what he found out, which wasn't a whole lot. The Weasley's were rarely home. He did mention that he had started a correspondence with Luna Lovegood. That was good, something to distract him from any feelings he might have for her. Ginny wrote to say the she was also owling Harry. She had found out that Dean Thomas wasn't really her type. She said she was trying to get Harry out of the funk she knew he was in. So it would seem that her two best friends had love interests. If she would admit it to herself, she was jealous. She wanted some one to care for her as more than a friend. But who would notice her with Harry Potter as her best friend? She had developed over the summer, so maybe some one would look at her with out having to ask a question about an assignment. She had log legs and a trim figure with curves in all the right places. She kept her body well toned by jogging. She liked to jog in the early evening to relax her mind. It hadn't been working lately though.  
  
"Hermione? You ok?"  
  
Hermione shook herself out of her revelry to see her mum looking at her intensely. "Yes mum, I'm fine. Just thinking about a dream I had." Her mom looked concerned, "Tell me about it." Hermione began to tell her the dream. She watched her mother's face as she described the house, the people, the explosion. She watched her mother's face go from concern to shock in the matter of two minutes. She looked speechless. "Mum, talk to me. Do you know what this is about?" Her mother hesitated before she said anything. "You must understand on this first Hermione. Please know your father and I love you very much, we always will." Hermione looked at her mother again and saw fear on her face. "What is it mum? What's going on?" Her mother took a sip of tea and started to talk.  
  
"I know your father wanted to be here for this and I hate to have to tell you this by myself. It's just rotten. But here it goes. The only thing I can do is guess at who two of the people are. Not sure about the dark haired man. I can only assume that the woman with red hair and the man with silvery hair are your real parents." She paused to see Hermione's reaction. She had a very confused look on her face. "Let me start some 17 years ago. You father and I had been married about two years and had been trying to have kids. We finally went to the doctor and they said that I had uterine cancer. It wasn't so far along that I would feel sick or anything, but enough to where they have to do surgery and take everything out. Needless to say we were devastated. After the surgery, I fell into a depression. You father was so worried, but he pressed on. Her started looking into adoption. At first, I was against it. Who would want something that was not really though own? But I decided to let your father entertain the notion. We went to an orphanage in a tiny town outside of London. Your father knew these orphanages were poorer and had more children, so we looked there first. I wasn't really impressed until I saw you. We were told that you were only about 3 months old, but I knew better. You had soft red/brown hair, silver eyes, and the cutest little cheeks one could ever ask for. Despite all my prior hesitations, I fell in love with you. We decided to take you home that day. I asked the nun about how you came to be there and why they had changed the birth date. She looked hesitant, fearful almost. After saying a prayer, she looked up. 'Please understand that what I am about to tell you goes no further until the day this sweet child discovers herself. She brought here in the middle of the night by a man with silver hair and long flowing robes. He asked me to take care of the child, for he and the mother could not. The child would be in too much danger, as would the mother. I asked is the child had a name. He smiled at me and said "Yes, Hermione Anne." Then he turned and left. I didn't see him again for several months. But I did see a woman with red hair and brilliant green eyes. She would come every once in a while. I would often find her beside Hermione's crib singing a song. On night the man with the silver hair returned. He asked me to change Hermione's birth date. When I asked him why, he said it was for her own protection and so he wouldn't forget her. I saw how much pain he was in not being with his child, so I said ok, I would. He left that night and I never saw him again. I knew that man was Hermione's father, and can only guess the woman was Hermione's mother.' We completed the adoption process **(A-N for story purposes, let's make adoption in England a really simple one day thing!).** and took you home. The rest as they say is history." She paused to take another sip of tea.   
  
Hermione was still looking bewildered. She had no idea who her real parents were. No idea at all. Granted, she still loved the Grangers with all her heart, but now she had to know. Hermione's curiosity was not one satisfied quickly. She need to know who her parents were! Alicia Granger looked up at her daughter. "I hope you understand we wanted to tell you earlier, but we wanted to make sure you would understand." Hermione smiled. "Of course I understand, mum. I just have so many more questions that I know you wouldn't be able to answer. I need to run." She left her mother at the table and went upstairs to change. The morning was cool, so she ran for two hours. When she returned, there was note in the kitchen saying how much her parents loved her and if they needed to call at the office and they would home right away. She actually glad they were gone. She needed some time to think about everything. She was going to write to Harry and Ron and Ginny. Maybe they would have some ideas. As she passed the den upstairs, she noticed some paper lying on the floor. Silly mum, so clumsy sometimes, she thought and bent to pick them up. It was then that she felt the familiar pull of a portkey and disappeared.  



End file.
